WereDreams
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Hazel has these continuous weird dreams. They are about vampires and werewolves. She decides to tell Grimmjow but beside dream drama, reality drama comes into play. GrimmjowXOC.
1. Getting Attached

Reality

Name: Hazel Krualder

Occupation:Soul Reaper

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Hazel

Height:5'7''

Weight:117lbs

Age:Unknown

Love:Grimmjow (Arrancar)

Zanpakutô:Nekomimaru

Background: This is after Aizen's death. Grimmjow survived the war and lives with Hazel his girlfriend (love, mate, whichever). She is good friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, and the others. She loves to tease Grimmjow and is the one who got him addicted to coffee.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dream

Speices:Werewolf/Human

Age:369 years

Love:Ichigo (vampire) or Grimmjow (werewolf)

Background:The humans and other creatures (vampires, werewolves, etc,.) live in peace because, the more supernatural creatures do not harm humans often and they all live in a co-op society. Yes, vampires can drink human blood but they at least get their consent first before they do. Most of them like to obey the laws that have been in place for thousands of years, the ones who don't will eventually get caught.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I really don't remember much…I know that Ichigo was my boyfriend, and –of course- a vampire, but I don't remember much of my beginning. I knew what I was also. I was a werewolf. People of the human world knew we existed and coincided in peace. I also knew Ichigo's sparring partner, Grimmjow. He was proud, obnoxious, and downright confusing to me.

Besides being Ichigo's sparring partners and being utter rivals, he was my argue buddy. I _hated_ him! He was a werewolf just like me –even though he reminded me more of a cat than a wolf, which I constantly told him- and I absolutely loathed him. We yelled at each other constantly, because we argued about everything. We argued so damn much that I couldn't watch his and Ichigo's sparring matches anymore.

I wasn't one for fighting really…I could hold my own against them yes –mainly because I knew their weaknesses from watching their battles- but I could hold my own against anyone else. I was a half-breed werewolf, so I didn't stand as much of a chance.

Anyway, it really all started when I was watching Ichigo study for some entrance exams. "You're doing this a lot later than you said you would." I looked over his shoulder. "And that ones wrong."

He snapped back at me, "How can I get that one wrong? It's a fucking opinion!" He was really tense, so I backed off a little.

I pouted, "God Ichigo, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

He looked at me then back at his paper. I knew he was feeling guilty about snapping, because I planned it that way. Oh and by the way, I have my evil moments. "Sorry this whole entrance to college is giving me a_ fucking_ migraine."

Well I'll let you guess who welcomed himself into Ichigo's house right after he said that…Yep Grimmjow. He's the kind of guy who: let's himself in, wouldn't save you if you were dying, and would not help if a demon was after you –we'll get to that last one later-.

Ichigo groaned and without looking up he said, "Not now Grimmjow. I'm studying for entrance exams."

Grimmjow shook his head,"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. We live _forever_, why the _fuck_, are you trying to get into college when you've already been to tons of them?"

Ichigo paused, and then shrugged. So Grimmjow kept talking –which he was good at- so quickly that I couldn't get a single word in. "Plus you were never good at these things." That's where Ichigo glared. "And you need to get a girlfriend." That's where I glared. "Besides those two points, you're 538 years old for fuck's sake. You're _ancient_ to those humans!" He shouldn't have been talking he was the same age.

I sulked a little. I felt so young, because I was only 369 years old. Then I thought of something, "Hey Grimmjow how did you get here from your place? I thought that people couldn't go out at this time because of those demon attacks."

He finally looked at me like he was just realizing I was there. "Oh. You." I twitched ready to attack him, but guess what, he kept talking. "I have my ways darling." He smirked evilly at me which made my hairs stand on end.

Ichigo glared slightly at him. He hated it when Grimmjow called me pet names. I looked at Ichigo now totally ignoring the tall bluenette and spoke to him,"When are you going to be done?"

He shrugged at me, "I don't know. It'll be a while. Why?"

"Well with all these demon attacks and weak little me –I was putting on the sugar thick- I was wondering if you could take me to my house so I can pick something up."

Ichigo dulled, "I don't think I can…"

That's when Grimmjow popped in. "I could take you." Ichigo and I stared at him. "Since Ichigo can't, I could rush you over and bring you back when you're done there." We stared at him, since he spoke in a nice voice that we didn't think he could ever produce. Of course he took our silence as a yes and led me out of Ichigo's house with Ichigo staring after us.

We took a car of course. I mean yes we could go running through the forest in wolf form but there were some reasons that I suggest we not: First, does demon attacks not mean anything to you? Second, I didn't want humans asking to take pictures of two cool werewolves. And lastly, I didn't want to see Grimmjow totally_ naked_. He has a nice body, sure, but he's not my boyfriend.

He made sure that the radio was loud enough for both of our wolf ears by turning it to my least favorite station that he knew I hated. The whole way to my house was _torture_, for he was smirking **that** smirk and watching me in the corner of his eye trying not to rip the **damn** radio out of the car itself.

When we got to my house something just didn't _feel_…right. I thought I saw two people talking in the shadows, but when I looked no one was there. I shook it off and made Grimmjow stand outside, so –amazingly- he obeyed like a good boy and I went inside.

I grabbed a bag and started putting some clothes in it to stay over at Ichigo's. I don't even now why I have a house if I'm practically living with Ichigo. A couple pairs of clothes and other necessities later, I was packed.

I slung the pack over my shoulder and looked out my room window seeing that Grimmjow was leaning against his car with his head on the top of it. I stared at him for a few moments trying to figure out what looked different about him, but couldn't put my finger on it.

That was when I heard something behind me and spun around to find a rather human looking –but not human looking enough- demon standing there in the doorway. In pure instinct I jumped for the closet –which had no door by the way- just as the demon scratched the length of my back. I yelled out in pain. This was one of those demons with the claws that have paralyzing poison in them so they can do whatever they want with their victims.

I shivered at the thought of what it wanted to do. The poison would take a while to react to my immortal blood though. But it still looked bad for me. I was barely hiding behind the clothes while the thing was trying to get to me, when I realized it wasn't there anymore. I peaked out and there was Grimmjow outwitting the stupid demon. And most demons are really stupid.

"You can have her if you can spell all these words." He gave the little piece of paper to the demon and the demon sat in a little office space behind a door and started working. Grimmjow walked over and helped me up supporting most of my weight.

The poison was working quickly so he moved up to the window and opened it up. We stood on the roof of the second floor. It looked far to me but it was only two stories, so I didn't complain to Grimmjow. We jumped down and I stumbled a little until Grimmjow again supported me to the car and put me in passenger.

I managed to mutter a thanks and he only nodded his head in return. I went black after that but still knew what was happening. Grimmjow stared at me for a moment knowing I was out cold. He smoothed my hair down and covered my wounds before smirking to himself and driving off with me in shotgun.

The drive seemed to take forever. When we got to Ichigo's house I was a bit more aware. Ichigo had just finished the damn thing he was working on and came out.

He ran up to Grimmjow who had me in his arms, "What the hell happened?" Grimmjow explained everything and Ichigo ran off to get a med kit when Grimmjow brought me to an empty room.

He set me down and addressed my open slashes when Ichigo came back with the kit. Ichigo was getting water when a thing I will never forget happened. "That was a close call today kitten." He was smirking that smirk again.

"Yeah." I ignored his pet name. "Thanks again by the way." I looked up at him and smiled a meek smile.

Grimmjow just simply nodded his head and kissed me. I was in shock. It only took a few seconds but to me it seemed like years passed. Grimmjow then disengaged the contact like it never happened and smiled instead of smirked –for once- and left the room.

Grimmjow then stopped Ichigo in the hallway right before he came in to give me water and whispered, "Careful Ichigo. I'm getting a little too attached to her." He smirked and finished, "And she's getting attached to me too." With that he left the house with Ichigo staring after him. Then Ichigo stepp-

I woke up with a jolt. Where was I? Okay…That was a dream…And in that dream I was dating Ichigo? That was really weird. I heard a gruff voice next to me speak. "What's wrong?"

I smiled slightly and lay back down next to him. "Nothing just," I paused.

He turned and looked at me with bright blue eyes. "Just what?" He was sleepy and yawned wide, just like a cat.

I smiled again, "Just a really _weird_ dream. That's all"

He shrugged and lay facing me with an arm around my waist and closed his eyes after a peck on the lips. One thing from my dream didn't change. I was still attached to Grimmjow.


	2. Crossline Confusion

The dreams seem to be getting weirder...But that must mean everything else will.

Don't Own Bleach...Or Grimmjow (sexy~)....Or Ichigo (also sexy~)...Or Aizen (LMAO)

* * *

~Reality~

I sat in a chair in our kitchen with a coffee mug in hand. Grimmjow had one too, but instead of sipping it like I was, he was staring at me.

"What?" I ask innocently enough.

He shook his head and grinned slightly, "Nothing, except I still got you in the end of your dream anyways."

I laughed a bit and swayed from side to side. "Technically you just told Ichigo that you liked me. Nothing else." He frowned a little so I added for the hell of it, "Plus Ichigo is fucking _amazing_ in bed."

Grimmjow jumped up onto his feet nearly spilling his coffee –which I got him addicted to- and yelled, "**HE WAS WHAT?!**"

I burst out laughing and paid for it by trying, for the next ten minutes, to convince him it was a joke and I wasn't screwing Ichigo behind his back.

After my blue-haired panther calmed down a little, I finished my coffee and stretched. Grimmjow on the other hand was still looking at me in suspicion. I rolled my eyes, "For the last time, Kitty-kun, I did not have sex with Ichigo in my dream. Or in real life for that matter. He's a friend, but not an intimate friend."

"Still." He crossed his arms over his bare chest. I smirked feeling a little guilty, but wanting to play with his heart strings a little bit more before he left to the Soul Society for training with some Soul Reapers. –Mainly Ichigo-

"But remember, if I can't find you and I get lonely…I just might call Ichigo." He glared at me. I swung his zanpakutô in front of his face. "Shouldn't you get going honey?"

He got up –after downing his coffee- and got dressed then walked back into the kitchen after. I stood as he walked up to me and took his zanpakutô and strapped it to his waist. "No more jokes?" he hoped.

I tilted my head to each side a few times, "But your jealously makes you _so_ much sexier." I acted innocent.

He smirked but scoffed also. "And your innocence isn't believable."

I kissed him on the lips and he started to walk out when I said, "Oh and when you see Ichigo tell him _'Hey Sexy'_ for me." Grimmjow scowled and walked out the door.

I giggled a little and sat down on the couch for a cat nap. Well I was bored for today might as well catch some sleep. I put a blanket over myself and closed my eyes thinking it would just be darkness. But my subconsious had other plans for me.

~Dream~

I was asleep when Ichigo stepped into the room and set water next to my bed. He sighed, thinking about what Grimmjow had said. 'He can't like her can he? He argues with her and bothers her constantly. But even more so...' He looked at me sleeping. 'Does she like him?'

I woke up a few hours later. Everything was boring after that. But the next few weeks were interesting but also torture for Ichigo, me, and Grimmjow. Well not so much for Grimmjow, for he was the one who started this torture.

The next day I sat and watched Ichigo and Grimmjow spar. My back felt uncomfortable and weird. When they stopped for a break, Ichigo went upstairs for a drink -blood because he's a vampire- and left me with Grimmjow.

He looked at me, "How'd you sleep?" He didn't ask it in a nice tone. He asked it in a voice that made you shiver if it was ninety degrees out.

So I looked at him -with that sporting smirk he wore- and answered with a straight face, "Fine. Dreamless." This made him frown a little. Did he want me to dream about him? He looked over me as though trying to figure me out.

I was unfomfortable under that stare. I was relieved when Ichigo came down, but he had a confused look on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"There's someone at the door for you." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. So I went upstairs. At the door was a girl and as soon as she saw me she nearly tackled me to the ground, and I think I heard her say, "I found you!"

As soon as I found my reaction time again I got up and looked at her. "No offence but uh...Who the hell are you?" The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes. She resembled me a little.

"My name is Sōsuke Aizen. And I'm your sister." She sounded smart, but I really couldn't tell tell her feelings towards me.

~Reality~

I woke up and fell off the couch landing face first on the floor, after the corner of the coffee table hit me on the head. I rolled on the floor holding my head cursing abundantly.

I looked up and say Grimmjow sitting on the arm of the couch. "Uh...How long have you been standing there?"

He smiled. "Enough to hear you talk in your sleep and to see you rolling on the floor speaking with a _very large_ vocabulary." He helped me up. "So why did you wake up so abruptly and fall on the floor?"

I told Grimmjow my very short dream -that took up a lot of time- and topped it all off with my "sister".

He stared at me for a moment, then burst out into uncontrolable laughter. I took it hoping he'd shut up soon. It was that kind of laughter when even his hollow jaw was open and moving along with him.

Grimmjow _eventually_ calmed down. "Okay, so let me get this straight." He coughed so he wouldn't burst into a fit of laughter again. "You woke up and fell off the couch." He gestured toward the couch. "Because in your dream...Aizen was a girl...and your sister."

I nodded grimly, so he started laughing again. I grumbled, "I'm going to take a shower." So I walked up to the bathroom door and Grimmjow was on my heels. "Alone, Grimmjow. You're being an ass."

He walked away. Grumbling something about me, PMS, and showers.

I took a fairly _long_ shower. It was kind of hard not to when I had to usher Grimmjow out about ten times, so I eventually just locked the door on him. Plus he nearly cero'd the damn thing off it's hinges because I sealed it shut with kido.

When you refuse that man a shower...he takes it seriously.

When I did get out of the shower, I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Why wouldn't you let me take a shower with you?" Grimmjow practically whined to me. He didn't look innocent -since when does he ever?- or sad. He looked a little bit angry and full of lust that wanted to get out.

I glanced at him then turned my head away so I didn't give in to temptation. "You were being an ass." But then I felt a slight pressure on _my_ ass.

Next thing I know Grimmjow has his chin on my shoulder, one arm around my waist, and the other cupping my ass. "So that's never stopped you before." He moved the one arm that wasn't on my waist and started to unwrap my towel. "So what's stopping you now?"

I stopped him and put the towel back on myself. "Go take a shower."

He whispered in my ear seductively and pleadingly, "With you?" He wanted something and I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

I sighed. "Alone. I don't feel good." I got out of his grip and walked up to our bedroom.

He walked to the bathroom door mumbling the same thing he was earlier. Something about me, PMS, and showers.

I hadn't been feeling good for awhile now. So that technically wasn't a lie, but the whole _not_ wanting to shower with him was. I swear we got more dirty than clean in that shower each time we went in together.

I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over me waiting for Grimmjow to finish. When he did he came in with nothing on. He was trying to top me with having just towel on. He put on some boxers and crawled in with me, then I fell asleep.

~Dream~

So apparently my "sister" had been living with Ichigo and me for a few weeks -dream wise- now, and she could feel the tension between Ichigo, Grimmjow and me. She seemed very atuned to it. Other than that she seemed fine. Ichigo didn't mind her. Neither did I. -Well not that much anyways- But Grimmjow just didn't like her at _**all**_.

Ichigo was training with Grimmjow again and Sōsuke and I watched. "Wow. They're good."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know. I've had to watch this for the last three-hundred years." I looked at her. She was staring at the battle with interest, but there was something else there. Something deeper. Something deadly.

Ichigo called for a break and they stopped for a few minutes for a breather. He went upstairs for drinks to get all of us and Sōsuke wanted to help so she tagged along. Great something I'd been avoiding since I'd been attacked. And that was being alone with Grimmjow.

There was a moment of silence, and then he was the first to speak, "Is your back feeling better?" He was sitting right next to me.

I looked at him and put on a little smile. "It healed up fully last week. It's still a little sore though." He nodded a "that's good" gesture. "Uh...Thank you again Grimmjow...For saving me."

He looked at me and then we locked eyes. We were both waiting for the other to look away first. Amazingly I was the first to look away. There was something there...Something in his eyes that I couldn't help but look at, but had to force myself not to.

Grimmjow held my chin and turned my head to face him again. "I'm glad you're okay honey." He whispered huskily. I didn't pay attention to the pet name because I was a little focused on his lips inching ever so closer to mine.

He finally kissed me and I just sat there. One part of me wanted to push him away, yell, and hit him. But another part of me just wanted to kiss him back and ignore everything else. I tried not to kiss back, but my body wanted what my it wanted so my lips moved with his. He was actually kind of shocked when they did.

Then my sensibility took over. I pushed away from Grimmjow and stood up. He looked at me and smiled. "Well I guess you don't totally hate me, now do you?" He licked his lips.

I blushed and turned away just as Ichigo walked down the stairs with Sōsuke and the drinks. He walked over with them, so I took mine gratefully and kissed him on the cheek. I drank my down to try and get rid of Grimmjow's scent and taste.

I glanced over at him again and he seemed normal. No mocking or smirking of any sort. Sōsuke on the other hand was smirking like she knew something had just happened. It made me feel uncomfortable.

Hours later when the training was over and Grimmjow was gone I was laying in bed with Ichigo. I was so confused. I still loved Ichigo, but I wanted Grimmjow also. I didn't know who I loved more. Or even if I loved one or both for that matter. This was one confusion that crossed lines. I huffed and tried to get some sleep. One thing for sure is that tomorrow would be a _long_ day.


	3. Team Switzerland

Things get complicated when friends come over for sparring and Grimmjow finds that Hazel was keeping a secret. In her dream, things heat up in a cold place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters…Just Hazel.

* * *

~Reality~

I couldn't believe I was standing here counting on some stupid, World of the Living, technology. I walked back and forth waiting for it to beep. I picked it up and looked at it. Nope. Set it back down.

Waited.

Picked it up again. Nope. As I set it down, it beeped. I quickly looked at it, and blinked. Looked at the instructions, then the device, and blinked again. I scowled threw the instructions away and the stick-like thing behind me not caring where it landed.

I walked out and Grimmjow was waiting for me, "What took you so long?" A smirk played across his lips.

I groaned and mumbled an incoherent 'Nothing'.

The smirk faded from his features and into a look of concern -which I see rarely-. "Are you okay?" He stepped closer to me.

I waved him off. "I'm...fine. I still don't feel good though. So I'll stay here until lunch and you can come get me for the training then." I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

Grimmjow frowned. "Okay. But I'll be back at lunch, so you better be ready." I nodded and he left. I lay on out bed and pull the covers up to my chin. This was not going to be a great day.

~Dream~

I woke up and yawned. I looked over at the orange-haired vampire sleeping deeply next to me. He had one arm above him bent slightly and the other resting on my waist.

I smiled and got up for the kitchen. I walked in and put two pieces of bread in the toaster, and yawned again while getting out the butter and butter knife. My toast finally popped up after a minute or two.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and heard Ichigo grunt. I looked at him and beamed, "Morning." Ichigo nodded. Of all the things he was, he was not a morning person.

I wasn't paying attention then, because I accidentally cut myself with the butter knife. "Ouch." I looked back at my finger, which was cut pretty deep, and bleeding profusely.

Ichigo tensed behind me. I looked at him and he was staring at my bleeding finger. I looked back down then lifted my finger up to him. He glanced at me and I nodded.

He licked the blood causing me to shiver a little. Then he started drinking my blood. People can say whatever they want about vampires drinking blood, but to me it felt mesmeric. He stopped and looked at me. His usual brown eyes, now looked a silver-blue. He took off my shirt and slowly bit down on my neck. I gasped and he started moving back towards the bedroom.

"Wait," I barely managed to get out. He looked at me with a face that was slightly annoyed and yet lusty. "What about my toast?" He rolled his eyes and shut the bedroom door.

Some time after Ichigo and I had sex I was still lying in bed. Sex isn't the only thing that makes you tired, so does blood drainage. One of the downsides. But on the other note, the sex was _**amazing**_.

Tomorrow -or technically 12 hours- Ichigo was going on some trip with some other vampires. It was vamp business.

I laid there for a while. Maybe an hour or two, until I felt that I could get up and go to my favorite lake spot. I slowly got up and the bite mark on my neck. It didn't hurt, there was just a pressure on it.

I got up and grabbed my dark blue swimming towel. I walked out the back door of the house, so no one would see me naked. Then I shifted.

Shifting was a great thing. When I first did it, it hurt like hell. Now it was more natural and refined. I was in my wolf form, with my towel swung across my furry shoulders.

I ran through the woods that were behind Ichigo's house and led to the lake. Running quickly on my four legs and a tail to keep balance. When I got to the lake I shifted back, dropped my towel, and waded into the cold water.

The lake had a gigantic rock in it, so as soon as I got warmed up, I started to swim to it…when I heard a splash. I whipped around to see the person behind me, but no one was there. All I saw were ripples in the water. Something then moved by the rock, so I turned again. And again, nothing.

So I turned back around and jumped, "Holy shit!" I put a hand on my chest and took a deep breath.

"Scare ya?" Grimmjow smirked, and looked down at me searching my body hungrily. That's when I realized that I had no clothes on….and neither did he.

He swam a little bit closer to me, so I swam backwards. A little closer, a little further. A little closer…I ran into the rock and had no way out.

He put both of his arms on either side of my head and against the rock. Grimmjow smirked then looked down, and saw Ichigo's bite mark on the left side, where the neck meets the shoulder. A look of hurt plastered itself onto his face. "Why?" I looked him in the eyes as he finished. "Why do you let him bite you?"

At this I looked away and mumbled, "I don't mind. Plus he's my boyfriend. Anyway it's none of your business so why do you care?" I snapped the last part at him. "Are you just trying to get at Ichigo?" He shook his head. "Then why?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me against the rock and answered my question quite loudly. "Because I've loved you for the past three hundred years!"

I stared at him dumbfounded as he dropped his hands from my shoulders and turned around, crossing his arms in the process. Three hundred years? He and Ichigo had known me for about that long. So he loved me even before Ichigo and I went out?

"When you started to date Ichigo, I pretended to hate you and to argue with you. Even for things I agreed with you on, I argued." He turned back around slowly, wading in the cool water, and looked at me. "I just…I just wanted you to know I was there…"

Grimmjow swam up to me, as I looked him in the eyes. He pushed me against the rock roughly and kissed me much harder than the last two times.

My body, again, was traitorous. My lips moved with his as my arms linked together around his neck, as his hands roamed my body hungrily.

He smirked into the kiss like it was the first time he has ever been happy. He moved his body closer. –Mainly his hips.- I gasped as he did and whined slightly. This earned him a smirk and the go ahead to nibble down my neck. "Please. Grimmjow. Don't." I managed to whine out. He ignored my plea and kept going. My body wanted this, wanted him. My mind was saying yes, but it was also sawing this was wrong.

Grimmjow scowled and snapped me back to what he was doing. He was looking at Ichigo's bite mark that was almost fully healed. All that was left was a pale line. "Why do you like him so much?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. His bite mark will be gone in a minute or so…" His eyes were smiling darkly, as his teeth slowly sharpened. "But I'll give you one that will never fade."

I didn't even have enough time to make the slightest noise as Grimmjow bit down on my right side, opposing to Ichigo's bite. Grimmjow's bite was rough, crude, and yet oddly sexy. My blood ran down my back and chest into the water where it became a watered down red. –Well no duh.-

He released his teeth from my skin and kissed me so I tasted my own blood. "There. Now you will have a scar that will stay," he said in a now-you're-all-mine voice.

His bite mark was healing up quickly, but into a smooth scar and not a unnoticeable wound. Grimmjow licked the blood on it for fun. I looked at it. It was a nice, ragged scar. Then I looked at Ichigo's bite mark, which was no longer there.

Grimmjow chuckled, "See told ya." He kissed me, and I kissed back a bit more willingly this time. But that's when we heard a crack, from a stick being stepped on, behind us.

~Reality~

I grumbled and opened my eyes to see Ichigo and Rukia hovering above me. I jumped up and smacked my head with both of theirs. We all groaned and rubbed our heads in unison.

I looked at them and finished rubbing my head, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I brought the training home." Grimmjow stepped into my peripheral vision. "You know…ever since Urahara 'redecorated' our basement." He smirked and I scowled.

Kisuke turned out basement into a training field, –Like his own.- one day while me and Grimmjow were gone. I demanded Grimmjow to Cero his ass, but he refused. He liked the new little training area.

"You know you talk in your sleep." Ichigo commented.

I glared at Grimmjow. "So I've been told."

Grimmjow smirked. "You were talking about being a chew toy.

My eyes widen a little and I blushed slightly. "What were you dreaming about?" Ichigo asked curiously. I shook my head.

So went downstairs to the training field. Ichigo and Grimmjow started their 'intensive' training. By intensive I mean over-the-top-in-Resurrección-and-Bankai-with-Vizard-Mask intense. Rukia and I, on the other hand, were a little less aggressive. Considering I had no death wish for her. –Unlike Grimmjow had on Ichigo.-

"Did you take the test yet?" Rukia slashed down as I blocked. I nodded. "And?"

I stopped momentarily, "I'm not sure. The instructions were too confusing. But the thing had a positive sign."

Rukia gasped, but before I could ask what, a Cero obliterated a rock, barely missing Rukia and I. "Hey Grimmjow! You trying to kill us?!" I yelled. He waved a hand and continued fighting with Ichigo. "I swear he's trying to kill us." I turned back to Rukia, whose mouth was agape. "What?"

Rukia dragged me upstairs, and after a few minutes of explaining, I get was she was gawking. –Hell I was gawking too.-

She looked at me with concern. "You going to be okay?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah. I just can't believe it. Should I tell?" I was nervous as hell. Couldn't believe it could ever happen.

"Well he'll find out eventually. Tell him when you're ready." She glanced at the clock and cursed. "Better stop them now-" We heard an explosion in the background, –Bigger than usual- and looked at the door to downstairs. She sighed and motioned me to stay sitting. "I'll get it."

She eventually got them to stop, –Don't ask me how.- and left with Ichigo. Grimmjow, however, came up loudly cursing Rukia. He slammed the bathroom door shut. Rukia most likely threatened him with something. –Probably the catnip incident.-

I giggled and forgot all my problems for a moment. But it was only a moment. And that doesn't last long enough.

W was snapped out of my thoughts as Grimmjow walked out in just a towel and wet hair. I swear I could have died from blood loss, but I saw what he was holding.

"What's this? And what the hell is with the plus sign?" he asked curiously. I flinched. He may not have had anger in his voice then, but I could imagine it.

I whispered hoarsely, "It's a test…"

Grimmjow stiffened. "A test for what?" He looked nervous.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I reopened them and looked him in the eyes. "Grimmjow. I'm…I'm having your baby."

He stared wide-eyed at me. "How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

He walked into the bathroom and got dressed then walked to the front door. "I have to think." Then he walked out the door.

I stared after him knowing it would be a while before I saw him again. Silent tears streaked down my face as I got ready for bed. This would be hard. And it was the first night in many, many years that I would sleep without Grimmjow by my side.

* * *

Sad ending I know. But he'll be back. (Hopefully) hehe. Anywho You had to admit you saw the whole pregnancy thing coming. It's so fun to get people knocked up! ^_^' In stories I mean. I'll try and get the next chapter done soon.


End file.
